


Family

by UndertheWeather15



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertheWeather15/pseuds/UndertheWeather15
Summary: Just some TMNT 2012 oneshots
Relationships: April O'Neil & Splinter (TMNT), Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael & Splinter (TMNT), Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

April ‘O Neal walked down the crowded streets of New York City. School had just let out for the weekend, much to her relief. She was heading toward one of the more hidden entrances to the sewer to visit the turtles.

School was definitely stressful today, more than most. She kept zoning in and out throughout her classes and repeatedly got warned and eventually disciplined because of it.

For some reason she was all worked up. She had no idea why, but now that she could finally relax, she felt a lot better. School does that to a person, she guessed.

Finally, she reached the entrance she was looking for. April quickly scoped out her surroundings, ensuring no one was watching her, before she hopped in.

As usual, the tunnels were pretty dark, and the dirty and gross water seemed to be higher than usual. She tried her best not to step in it, because she seriously did not need to get herself wet right now.

It was strangely quiet when she reached the lair. Usually, Mikey or Raph were arguing or making a big deal about something. But it was so quiet she could hear a pin drop. At first, she was concerned and question whether or not they were alive, but when she walked in she got her answer.

All four turtles were sat in front of the TV, strangely indulged in one of the episodes of Space Heroes. She noticed how Raph pushed his hand against Mikey’s face when he tried to say something. 

Hm, she thought Space Heroes was more of a Leo thing.

No wonder it was quiet.

“You guys sure are being awful quiet.”

Apparently, they were all so caught up in the TV show that her approached nearly made them jump out of their shells. 

“Oh, April,” Leo said once they all calmed down. “When did you get here?”

“I’ve been standing here for about 5 minutes,” April crossed her arms. “You guys seem to really be indulged in TV. I’ve never seen you guys so quiet.”

“Yeah, because Miley’s loud mouth wasn’t blabbering on and on about every little pointless thing that happens,” Raph replied.

“Hey!” Mikey frowned. 

“How was your day, April?” Donnie asked as she walked over and sat down on the couch. She placed her school supplies on the ground, setting her bag beside her. 

“School was horrible,” April groaned. “My teacher is so mean! She gave me detention for absolutely no reason!”

“Sounds like you had it pretty rough,” Leo said.

“Yeah..” April muttered in acknowledgment. “I’m just glad I’m done with it for a few days.”

“Hey, that gives you more time to watch TV with us!” Mikey grinned. “And of course, ice cream kitty,” He pulled the cooler over to him, opening it up and holding up the mutated, half melted cat, who only let out a small meow before Mikey put it back into the cooler.

Somehow, April gave in to Mikey’s pleading and sat for hours watching Space Heroes with them. Leo was on the verge of a mental breakdown the entire time as he stared intently at the TV.

Apparently it had gotten extremely late, and by the time they had gotten through the entire series, most of the turtles had fallen asleep. Leo was somehow the only one left up.

April was on the verge of passing out right there on the floor. And right when she was about to and as her vision started to blur, Leo walked over and gently lifted her up onto the comfort of the couch. She drifted off immediately with a slight mumble of thanks:

The next morning, she was doing some training with Splinter. It wasn’t long before she realized how horrible she felt. Her head was pounding and her vision wasn’t nearly as sharp as it usually was, not to mention the consistent dizzy spells she was getting.

“Let us continue another time,” Splinter said upon noticing April lose her footing and stumble once again. He walked up to her and April knew immediately that he was concerned.

“Are you alright, April? You seem unwell.”

“If I’m being honest..” April groaned, reaching a hand to her head. “I feel horrible. I swear I felt fine earlier..”

“Perhaps you can benefit well from some rest,” Splinter suggested. “Speaking of, you do not look so well either.”

April groaned. “Sorry, Sensei..”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, my child. Go and get some rest, do not worry about our training. We shall continue when you are well again.”

April nodded and did a slight bow. “Hai, Sensei.”

Donnie was waiting outside the dojo when April lost her footing again and nearly hit the floor face-first. Donnie quickly reached out and caught her before any serious damage could be done. 

“Are you okay, April?” He asked, helping to steady her. 

“Yeah..think I might have caught a bug..” She muttered as Donnie helped her over to the couch.

Mikey jumped around the corner almost immediately. “Ooh, what kind of bug? I really like ladybugs, or beetles..they look so cool!”

Donnie sighed. “Not that kind of bug, Mikey. April’s sick.”

Mikey gasped. “Oh no..Is she going to melt? Or-or explode, or-“

“Mikey!” Raph growled, grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him around. “Stop pestering Donnie. Let him help April.”

“Aww,” Mikey frowned. He turned and went back to what he was doing earlier. “You take the fun out of everything, Raph.”

“Sorry, bro,” Raph fakely apologized. “It is what it is.”

April listened to the brothers bicker with an amused smile. Though, it didn’t last long, as she broke out into a coughing feet.

Donnie’s expression fell in concern. “Alright April, lay down. I’m going to take some blood and analyze it. Hopefully it’ll tell me what’s wrong.”

April obliged, lying down and resting her head on the soft pillow as Donnie retreated to his lab. A few minutes later, he returned with a cylindrical tube; a syringe, otherwise known.

“This might sting a little,” He warned, gently grabbing her arm and digging the needle into her skin. She winced, but seemed decently alright as Donnie drew some blood into the tube. 

“Done,” He said, pulling it out. “I’ll go see what I can find. Try and get some rest, April.”

She nodded and watched as Donnie disappeared. As soon as she was about to close her eyes, Leo came out from the dojo and approached her.

“How are you feeling, April?”

“Pretty terrible,” She said honestly. “Ugh, I feel like I ate one of Mikey’s worm pizzas.”

“I know how you feel,” Leo said with a laugh. “I’ve actually eaten one of those. Of course, I didn’t keep it down.”

April chuckled, but immediately regretted it when she broke into a coughing fit. 

“I’ll let you get some rest,” Leo said with a smile. “And don’t worry, I’ll try to keep Mikey from drawing a mustache on your face.”

April smiled and watched as Leo walked toward Donnie’s lab. She fell asleep quickly afterward.

If it was possible to feel any worse, April definitely felt worse when she started to wake up. She could hear multiple muffled voices around her that she couldn’t really make out. The only voices she made out were Mikey’s and Master Splinter’s.

Once the world began to come back to her, she could hear the voices more clearly.

“Is she going to be okay?” Raph asked.

“What could have caused this?” That was Leo.

“Sensei, it’s only getting worse. I’m not sure anything I’ve been doing is helping,” Donnie said.

“Take her to the dojo,” Splinter replied. “I shall try my healing mantra.”

April could faintly feel herself getting lifted off the ground. Her head lolled to the side, a weak groan escaping from her throat.

“You’ll be alright, April,” Donnie assured her. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Thanks...Donnie..” She rasped out, interrupted by another fit of harsh coughs as she was laid on the floor. Looking upward, she could see Master Splinter leaning over her.

“April, the mantra alone will not heal you, though it will prevent it from getting any worse. You must fight it as best you can,” He said.

She gave a weak nod and closed her eyes. After that, everything was a complete blur.

April woke up numerous times after that. Though, this time she was finally coherent enough to understand what was going on around her.

The first thing she saw was the turtles gathered around her. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. She was surprised at how much better she felt.

“How long was I out?” She asked.

“You were out FOREVER!” Mikey exclaimed. “We thought you were gone, girl!”

“Shut up, Mikey,” Raph growled, punching him in the arm.

“About 24 hours,” Donnie clarified. “What Master Splinter did worked. We nearly lost you.”

“Oh,” April rubbed her hand over her face. “I definitely feel a lot better.”

“That’s good to hear,” Leo said with a smile. 

“Though I think I’m going back for a nap. I need proper sleep,” She muttered.

She was out again within a few minutes, but this time more peacefully.


	2. A Master Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HATED splinters death in season 4 so I had to make a fanfic where he survived to help myself cope because shredder whyyyy

April internally laughed as Splinter sent the mutated Shredder over the edge of the building. The monster had finally got what he deserved for causing their family so much pain and anger and just pure hate.

Shredder was probably the worst possible being in the whole galaxy. It was nearly impossible to even consider him human. Well, before he was mutated anyway, because now he had become a monster both inside and out. His transformation was complete.

April knew part of Splinter likely wanted to try and reason with his past brother, but April also knew that Splinter knew that Shredder was not going to come back to rationality, or his senses if he had any, anytime soon. And he didn’t. So he died for that, and now no one would mourn him except for possibly his followers, but not even they may take pity in the fact that their leader was forever vanquished.

“You did it, Sensei!” Raphael laughed from beside her. She couldn’t help the small smile spreading across her face, but also couldn’t rid of the fact that something wasn’t right. She was on edge.

Splinter turned back to them, an affectionate and relieved smile on his face. “My family..”

April suddenly sensed that Shredder wasn’t gone.

“Wait..” She muttered, and both Raphael’s and Splinter’s attention turned to her. 

“Something isn’t right.”

Leo’s horrified scream confirmed what she was thinking, and she saw Shredder drag himself back up from behind Splinter.

She let go of Raph, pleading that her powers wouldn’t fail her as she rushed forward just as Shredder was extending his claws, ready to impale the unsuspecting rat.

“NO!” She screamed. Her hands went to her head immediately and a shockwave erupted from her temple, strong enough that it sent Shredder flying back off of the building.

April gasped, Splinter catching her just as she was about to fall to her knees. “April!”

She caught sight of Raph, who looked utterly shocked and horrified at the same time. She didn’t blame him, Splinter would have—

He would have— 

A sudden sob ripped from April’s throat at the thought of what could have happened.

“April, are you alright?” Splinter asked, brows furrowing. 

She regained her footing, turning and wrapping her arms around her Sensei’s middle.

“Oh my god..” She whispered, then quickly felt Splinter’s paws on her head and back. 

She quickly realized how terrified she was. Her whole body was shaking with both fear and the exhaustion of how much power she had just used.

As if knowing what she was thinking at that moment, Splinter spoke, answering her unspoken question.

“I am alright,” He said. “Thank you, April..”

She could only manage a stiff nod as Raph approached them. He seemed to have recovered from the initial shock. 

Splinter pulled back, resting a paw on her shoulder as he cast her a reassuring smile. 

April felt her shoulders relax and she smiled back.

Not even a few moments later, the rest of the turtles burst through the door to the roof, rushing over to Splinter.

There was a mix of ‘Sensei’ and ‘Father’ as the turtles wrapped their arms around Splinter. 

“Are you okay?” Leo was the first to ask, looking up at his father. 

“I am fine, my sons,” He replied with a soft glance toward April. “Thank you.”

“I-I saw Shredder-“ Leo choked. “I thought he was going to-“

“Fortunately, he did not succeed,” Splinter replied. “April saw what I did not and saved my life. For that, I am grateful.”

Leo smiled toward April and gave a quick dip of his head, which she quickly returned.

“That was way too close of a call..” Donnie muttered. 

“I definitely agree,” Raph replied. “I usually enjoy the thrill of close calls, but not when it’s when my family is at stake.”

“Yeah,” Mikey agreed. “Don’t scare us like that again!”

Splinter smiled down at his sons. He was grateful to have such an amazing family. He couldn’t have asked for anything more.

April still felt like something was off, so she walked back toward the edge of the building as the turtles were busy talking Splinter.

Unfortunately, she was not expecting what happened next. She peered over the edge, and saw Shredder’s ugly and mutated face staring back at her.

She opened her mouth to yell out in surprise, when a sharp blade flew from his hand, impacting her chest. Almost immediately, she felt her lungs flare up and breathing became all too difficult. But before she started to fall, another shockwave was sent from her temple and sent Shredder back toward the ground below.

A strangled gasp escaped her throat as blood trickled down from the wound.

Splinter and the turtles had turned in utter horror.

“APRIL!” Donnie was the first to rush forward, catching her in his arms as the rest approached. Splinter was at Donnie’s side, his eyes wide in alarm.

“Oh no..” Leo gasped. The others crowded around, looking on with terrified faces.

“What happened?” Raph asked.

April opened her mouth to talk, but a violent cough wracked her small frame, sending specks of blood flying from her mouth. Splinter rested a paw on the side of her face.

“Do not expend your energy, my child. Your injury is most severe.”

April gave a weak nod, taking in a wheezing breath.

“We need to get her back to my lab,” Donnie said. “Pronto. Who knows how much time she has left?”

Splinter nodded and stood up. “Let us make haste, my sons.”

Donnie lifted April up into his arms, a sad look coming over his features as her eyes rolled up to her head and she slipped into unconsciousness. Though, the fact that she was still breathing was at least some comfort.

“You’ll be okay, April. You have to be.”

When they finally made it back to the lair and entered Donnie’s lab, he quickly set the bleeding girl onto the table, grabbing a syringe, gauze, and multiple other supplies. 

“I know she’s out, but there’s no telling when she’ll wake up so I’m going to put her under using an anesthetic.”

The others were crowding around in anticipation, but Splinter quickly took hold of the situation.

“Give your brother some space, my sons. I shall remain here and oversee that April will be alright. I believe some rest is in order,” He said.

Although the turtles were reluctant to leave, they eventually caved, but only for the sake of April’s well-being.

As Donnie began his work to safely remove the blade from April’s chest, he came to a sudden realization and narrowed his eyes.

“Shredder.”

Splinter looked up in surprise, though quickly relaxed, stroking his beard. “It is the only possibility.”

Donnie sighed after a few minutes, wrapping the gauze around April’s chest. “I’m glad you aren’t dead, Sensei..”

“As am I, Donatello,” Splinter replied. “Though, it is only because of April that I am still here.”

“It’s times like these where I’m glad she has her powers,” Donnie said with a light chuckle. 

Splinter smiled, but then frowned as he returned to stroking his beard. “While I am heavily both relieved and glad that I am still here, I will not be here forever.”

Donnie nodded sadly. “I know. But we still need you.”

Splinter smiled. “And I will be here for you and your brothers until my time comes.”

Donnie smiled and looked back toward April, who was beginning to show signs of regaining consciousness.

“April?” He asked, gently helping her to sit up. “How are you feeling?”

April groaned and rubbed her face. “Like Mikey just ran me over with the Shellrazor..”

Donnie sighed in relief. “You had us worried.”

“Sorry..” She rasped with a smile. “I’ll try not to do that again.”

“Yes, please,” Donnie replied.

But he was still relieved. Because April was going to be okay.


	3. Mission Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to hurt myself again. :)
> 
> Basically this is when they time travel back but Splinter still dies.

They couldn’t let Earth be destroyed again. They just couldn’t.

As Leo watched his brothers battle the ruthless Triceratons, he couldn’t help but ask himself if everything they had done; everything they had sacrificed and worked up for, if it had been worth it.

This was the test to find out.

The fearless leader lunged into his own battle, slamming his katana into the triceraton’s head, proving to have no affect on the creature.

He muttered a quick, “uh oh,” before he was grabbed by his feet and thrown to the ground.

The turtle groaned, rubbing his head as he got to his feet. These creatures were definitely powerful, and having their past selves fighting beside them was definitely stranger. It was like having a twin, except that twin had the same voice and practically everything about you. It would be more like a clone; or a copy.

The sound of the timer winding down rang in his ears. His eyes shot open as he glanced toward the timer. Then, he saw the exact moment he was desperate to change.

Splinter was rushing toward the timer, desperate to stop the black hole machine from engulfing the entire earth into nothingness. Shredder wasn’t far behind, ready to impale the rat for the second time.

Time seemed to stop right then and there as his brothers, April, and Casey slowly turned around. They all knew what had happened at this point in time.

Leo opened his mouth.

“Master Splinter, no!”

He noticed by the slight flick of his father’s ears that he had heard him. His pace slowed and then everything seemed to come to a stand still.

At that moment, Leo felt like the whole earth disappeared again.

Shredder hadn’t struck him in the exact same spot as last time, nor was it as severe, but it was definitely still fatal and it would only be a matter of mere minutes before Splinter was gone again.

Leo felt the rage grow inside him. They failed.

Again.

“NO!” Him and his brothers all yelled in unison, immediately running toward their father as Shredder ripped his claws from his side, blood dripping onto the concrete below.

“Father..” Leo gasped, sliding to his knees and easing Splinter’s head up into his arms. The others slid to their knees beside them while April and Casey dealt with Shredder.

“No!” Donnie said, slamming his fist into the ground. “No..”

“We failed..again,” Raph muttered. Leo didn’t fail to notice how much his usual raging spirit had faltered.

He noticed Splinter’s dull eyes slowly crack open, shutting again in pain as he let out a sharp gasp.

When they opened again, Leo noticed how quickly the life was starting to drain from him. But somehow, Splinter still mustered the strength to look up at his sons.

“My..my sons..” He gasped. 

Mikey was pressing his hands down onto the rapidly bleeding wound, desperate to ease the bleeding, but nothing was working.

“You’re gonna be okay, Sensei..” He lied to himself, his usual bright and cheery voice cracked and broken. “You’re gonna be okay.”

Splinter’s paw lifted up and rested on Michelangelo’s own hand. Despite the agonizing pain he must have been in, his expression softened as he looked at each and every one of his sons surrounding him with utter love and acceptance for his own fate.

“Never doubt how much I love..each and..every one of you,” He smiled. “You have all..brought me great joy..and I am very grateful...to have such an amazing..family..”

Leo felt the tears running down his face. Looking around, he saw everyone else was doing the same. Raph was hunched over, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Donnie was clinging tightly onto Splinter’s arm, while Mikey had his head lowered onto Splinter’s chest, audibly crying.

“Please don’t leave us, Father,” Leo pleaded. “We need you..”

“It is..your time to...be the Sensei now,” Splinter gasped. He was struggling to even keep his eyes open. 

“Papa..” Mikey whimpered. 

Splinter lifted a paw onto Mikey’s hand, meeting his tearful gaze and giving him a soft smile.

“I love you, my sons..” He whispered, and then like that he was gone.

Splinter was dead. For the second time.

Fugitoid’s sacrifice didn’t make it any easier, either.

“Let it be known, that you are my friends. And I love you all.”

Love was a hard thing to deal with. Because everyone who’s said they loved them is dead now.

They saved the Earth..

But they couldn’t save Splinter or the Professor.

When they finally went back to the lair, it felt empty. It wasn’t right anymore.

((Might rewrite this since I was half asleep when I wrote this and swear I can probably do better when I’m more coherent lol


	4. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rat King doesn’t interrupt Splinter when he’s about to strike her.

When April entered the dojo, a strange mist was covering the floor and practically half of the room. It was like an eerie fog. Where it came from, she had no idea.

“Splinter?” She asked, looking around for her Sensei. 

Growing concerned, she stepped deeper into the room, holding the cup of tea that he had requested of her in her hands. “Master Splinter, are you in here?”

She felt a shiver go up her spine and slowly backed up, ready to bolt and run out of the eerie dojo. She needed to find Splinter and it didn’t seem as if he was in here.

Until she backed up into something; or more importantly, someONE.

April swallowed and turned around. She nearly dropped the tea she was holding in her hands and instantly backed away further.

There was Splinter, though something was horribly wrong. His eyes were a bright red as he stood completely still and silent, probably staring at her. 

And then a thought jumped into her mind.

The Rat King had managed to grasp control of him.

“Sensei..” She tried. “Sensei, it’s me; April.”

But that didn’t seem to do much.

As she backed away in fear, she saw him draw out a sword from his side. 

Oh no.

“Master Splinter!”

Oh, she wished the turtles were here.

April yelped, barely managing to keep the tea in her hands as she dodged his rapid attacks. Multiple times he flicked his tail in an attempt to trip her, but she luckily managed to dodge it. 

Time to put her training to the test.

She jumped backwards, barely managing to dodge a deadly strike of the sword. Though, it was close enough that it cut some of her bangs.

“Oh well. They needed cut anyway.”

She quickly ducked again as Splinter jumped back toward her, swinging the sword and once again nearly cutting into her flesh.

“Splinter, stop! Please!”

It was faint, but she noticed his ears twitch and a slight moment of hesitation, indicating that she had somehow managed to get through to some part of him. But it didn’t last.

Within a few moments, she was cornered against the wall, with absolutely nowhere to go or any way to defend herself.

She dropped the cup she was holding, not even paying attention as its contents spilled onto the dojo floor.

He stabbed at her, and she felt her body go rigid as the tip of the blade entered her abdomen. It dig deeper, and she opened her mouth in a mute scream as the sword was violently yanked out, sending her onto the floor.

April quickly felt the blood flowing down her shirt and dripping onto the floor. A small whimper escaped, followed by a sudden, involuntary jolt of her body.

Splinter was standing over her, ready to deal the final blow, when the sword froze mid-air and his paw went to his head. 

The sword clattered to the ground and he quickly dropped to his knees, yelling out in both frustration and pain.

April gasped, curling in on herself. She could feel the tears dripping down her cheeks, terrified that she would die here.

Her eyes struggled to lock on to anything around her, so she forced herself to look up at Splinter, who was panting and breathing hard as if he had just run a marathon.

“S-Splinter,” She gasped. This caught his attention, and his eyes opened, drifting over her body and the damage that he had caused.

“April!” He crawled forward, gently turning her onto her back and lifting her halfway into his arms. 

“What have I done..” He whispered. “Oh, my poor child..”

April grunted as her wound was agitated by the movement. She watched as Splinter looked around. She had never seen him so desperate before.

He gently laid her on the floor, hopping onto his feet and rushing off, likely to get some supplies. He knew that the healing hands wouldn’t help her unless the bleeding stopped.

The rat returned with a roll of bandages and gauze. April knew that this was more of Donnie’s thing, but they were too busy fighting the Rat King.

“It will be alright, April,” He assured her as he lifted her back into his arms, wrapping the bandages snugly around her torso. Her eyes widened and she let out an involuntary whimper.

She saw his brows furrow, his ears dropping back behind his head as he looked her over again. 

The next thing she knew, she was lying flat on the floor with Splinter leaning over her, chanting incoherent words which was probably caused by consciousness slipping away from her.

She woke up in Donnie’s lab. Well, not completely. She had her eyes closed, but was listening in to what the turtles were saying.

“I’ve never seen Splinter look like that before,” Donnie said. “I feel so bad for him.”

“Well, he did nearly kill April,” Raph chipped in. “I don’t blame him.”

“Yeah, but he’s been awful distant since we got back,” Leo said in concern. “I’m worried about him.”

“Aren’t we all,” Raph sighed.

April finally cracked her eyes open, met with then immediately alert and concerned faces of the turtles.

“Hey, she’s awake!” Mikey chirped happily. 

Donnie rested a gentle hand on her arm. “How are you feeling, April?”

“A lot better to say the least,” April replied. Leo and Raph helped her sit up.

“That’s good,” Leo smiled. “Just don’t scare us like that again, you almost gave Donnie a heart attack.”

She chuckled and looked over at Donnie, who had went red and was rubbing the back of his neck while chuckling nervously.

She smiled inwardly to herself, reaching forward and planting a quick kiss on his forehead.

Donnie froze, almost seeming to malfunction as he muttered incoherent words, smiled, then toppled to the ground.

“Typical Donnie,” Raph said, shaking his head and laughing.”

“Where’s Splinter?” April asked, returning to seriousness. 

Leo sighed. “Probably in the dojo. I think you should talk to him, tell him your okay. It really beat him up. He’s been awful distant.”

April nodded as Donnie helped steady her on her feet. “Think you’ll be okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah, thanks Donnie.”

The turtles watched her nervously as she walked out of the lab.

She tried her best to be silent as she entered the dojo. Almost immediately, she saw Splinter mediating under the tree, though he looked more uneasy than he usually did.

April silently sat down in front of him, waiting a few moments before speaking.

“Master Splinter?”

The rat looked up in sudden surprise.

“April,” He said in surprise as they both stood up. “How are you feeling?”

“Still a bit sore, but improving,” She replied. 

Splinter nodded. “Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“Well, yeah, I guess..but your sons are worried about you. And I am too. You’ve been distant,” She said.

Splinter’s ears dropped and he let out a long sigh. “I had just watched my worst fear come to fruition..I apologize if I had seemed..disconnected from you all.”

April nodded, and then silence crossed between them. After a few moments, she took a few small steps forward, then wrapped her arms around Splinter’s torso.

At first, he seemed taken aback by surprise, but his expression softened and he rested his paws on her head and back. The tenseness that he was showing quickly disappeared.

She rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes and just standing there with him. Although she already had a father, she felt like Splinter was her 2nd.

Although he didn’t say anything, she knew that he needed this.

And so did she.


	5. The End of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is darker then the other ones. Basically the turtles are all killed and left April, Casey, and Splinter to suffer in the aftermath.

Splinter and the turtles landed quietly on the skyscraper’s roof in NYC. Following closely behind were April and Casey. April was continuously looking around and sensing for any signs of danger.

“Be wary, my family,” Splinter said, looking around with a certain uneasiness in his gaze. “I sense that we are not alone.”

April could sense this too. The danger seemed to be quickly approaching. She could sense multiple targets. About a dozen, to be exact. But there was one signature that stood out more than the others.

Shredder.

“Guys..” She said, her voice hinting at her worry. “We’re in trouble.”

Leonardo looked around, him and his brothers taking out their weapons and shifting into their battle stances. Splinter’s large ears perked up, listening for even the slightest of sounds or the shallowest of breathing.

And then all of a sudden, a large ring of fire seemed to appear around the building, similar to Shredder’s old lair, though it was odd since there was nothing much to burn up here.

Following shortly after, a dozen robotic foot soldiers scrambled up the side of the building and made themselves visible in front of them. The foot soldiers suddenly split, creating a small aisle big enough for a vehicle to pass through.

And then an unforgettable voice.

“Hamato Yoshi...”

Both the rat and turtles were instantaneously on edge. Leo growled.

“Shredder.”

“Why are you doing this, Saki?” Splinter asked. “Why continue this madness? Have you not taken enough already?”

“No,” Shredder said darkly; menacingly. “I intend to take more.”

Before anyone had any time to respond, the foot soldiers leaped toward them, unleashing their weapons and nearly overwhelming the turtles immediately, but they quickly gained the upper hand.

April was fighting alongside Donnie, using her powerful psychic abilities to knock some of the robotic soldiers off of the building and plummeting into the concrete below.

Mikey was alongside Raph and Casey while Leo remained alongside Splinter, trying to make a clear path for his father to get to Shredder, who was cowardly hidden behind the foot bots.

“This is so wicked!” Casey exclaimed, shooting one of his hockey pucks into a bot’s face, sending it sparking and twitching on the ground.

Things were quickly taking a turn for the worse however. The amount of foot soldiers were merely increasing, becoming more than they could handle. April sensed that there was a lot more.

As she blew another group of 3 robots off of the building, she heard a sudden explosion and then 3 panicked yells from the other turtles, plus Master Splinter.

“MIKEY!”

“MICHELANGELO!” 

She turned, and she wished she hadn’t. The sight was incredibly gruesome and nearly made her double over and puke on the spot. There was a large and wide crack trailing down the front of his shell, which was quickly overflowing with blood. It was clear that Mikey was no longer breathing, as no matter how long she stood still and focused, she couldn’t see the rise and fall of his chest.

“NO!” She screamed. The sudden pain and anger that had washed over her gave her enough strength to send the foot soldiers responsible off of the building, but not before crushing them into nothing but ruined metal.

She could tell that the other turtles, plus Splinter, were absolutely infuriated by these sudden and horrific turn of events. Raph had completely abandoned the battle, falling to his knees next to his little brother and trying desperately to coax him awake.

“Mikey?” He croaked. “Come on, little brother, you gotta wake up.”

April moved over toward them and tried her best to cover Raph as he continued his useless pleas to stir his little, crazy, obnoxious, but just extremely fun and lovable brother.

He had always been so hard on him. Always teased him...made fun of him..

And he regret all of it. And now Mikey wouldn’t be there to make them laugh.

“Please..” Raph begged, and April noticed that he sounded like he was..crying. It was something Raph rarely did, if ever. Raph was mostly hot-headed and stubborn, rarely showing any other emotion.

“Raph!” Donnie shouted. “We need a little help!”

Reluctantly, the red-masked, hot headed turtle stood up and turned around, unleashing his sci’s upon the foot soldiers.

At this point, April could see Splinter fighting Shredder. She could make out the rage and intent to kill in his moves and attacks for taking another of his family away from him.

A few moments later, Shredder had managed to temporarily stun Splinter, sending him to the ground with a thud.

And that’s went everything erupted into complete hell.

Shredder rushed forward in deadly silence, his large blades aimed directly at Raphael’s neck.

“RAPH!” They all screamed at once. 

April could barely recount this scene, it was terrible to even think about.

The blades pierced Raph’s throat, blood bubbling and spilling out from the wound. He gasped, a disgusting gurgling sound coming from the back of his throat.

He dropped to his knees, his sci’s dropping to the bloodied ground before he fell onto his front.

April smashed more foot bots into the ground alongside Donnie, who had tears pouring down his face. And so did Leo.

Casey was just utterly mortified. April didn’t blame him.

Splinter let out an enraged and pain-filled scream as he jumped atop of Shredder, slamming him to the ground and clawing violently at any exposed skin.

“Oh my god..” April gasped, looking away from the disturbing sight.

They fought for another few minutes, but it seemed like hours. Donnie jabbed the sharp knife poking out from the front of his stick into a robot’s face, sending it to the ground, as Leo slashed multiple in two, sparing a few glances toward his dead brothers in absolute pain.

“Mikey..Raph..” He croaked, before continuing to fight.

April turned away for only a second. Only a second, before she heard Donnie scream out in pain.

Oh, god no.

Tike froze. And Leo slowly turned in their direction, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

April had spun around as well, staring at the large spears one of the foot soldiers had been carrying that had somehow managed to penetrate Donnie’s shell up toward his chest.

“April..” He reached a trembling hand out as his stick dropped to the ground.

“DONNIE!” She screamed. But she didn’t get to him in time. As soon as she unleashed another wave of her psychic powers, one of the closest foot bots jabbed it’s sword into Donnie’s neck.

“NO!!” She yelled, voice hoarse. She heard Leo scream as well from behind her as Donnie toppled to the ground.

With a sudden and GIANT wave of rage strengthening her, she took all of the foot bots on her side of the building and crushed them, throwing them off of the building. But as expected, more showed up, though she noticed with sudden relief that their numbers were starting to dwindle.

She tried and fought to stay standing, though her legs felt like jello and she collapsed, crawling over to Donnie’s bleeding corpse and despite the blood already gathering on her clothing, gathered him into her lap, stroking her head across his hand gently.

“Oh, Donnie...”

Casey stood in front of her protectively, shielding her from any other incoming foot bots.

Leo slashed another foot bot down in range.

They killed his brothers..

All of them..

He yelled out in anger as he stomped his foot into ones head.

A sudden, panicked yell of his name sent his head spinning to the side.

“LEONARDO, BEHIND YOU!”

The blue-masked leader noticed how dangerously close he was to the edge of the building. He didn’t see the blow coming.

He felt something penetrate his shell, and then immediately felt a blinding pain as he was sent over the edge of the building and toward the ground below.

April, Casey, and Splinter watched in utter horror.

“LEO!” She screamed.

“NO!” Casey quickly followed, his eyes shooting open from behind his mask. “Oh my god!”

Splinter hissed, yelling in a rage Saki had never seen from Hamato Yoshi before. And before he knew it, Splinter had torn his helmet off and mercilessly slammed the sword he had with him into his head, sending blood practically everywhere.

In an instant, the remaining robots turned tail and fled.

April sobbed, feeling Casey’s arms around her. “They’re gone..oh my god, Casey-“

“I know, Red,” He whispered.

Splinter slowly stood up, looking down at what he had done to his former brother.

He had no regret.

Turning around, he rushed to the edge of the building, praying that his eldest son was still alive.

....

He wasn’t. The poor teenager was lying on his back, blood pooled underneath him and his shell cracked in many places.

“No..” He gasped. He turned around, stumbling toward Raph and Mikey’s own bodies as he looked over toward where April and Casey were sitting around Donnie’s.

“This can not..be happening..”

The rat’s ears folded back as he tried his best to cradle both of his sons against him, stroking a gentle paw over their heads and squeezing their lifeless hands.

“My sons..” He croaked. “Oh..my precious, wonderful sons..”

Casey helped April to her feet. They walked the short distance over to Splinter and Mikey and Raph, falling to their knees beside him.

Splinter looked up, and April noticed the rage in his eyes had disappeared, leaving only pain, misery, and utter suffering.

“My worst fears..have come to fruition..” He said. He looked back down at the two bloodied turtles. “Oh, my boys...I am so deeply sorry..”

April let out a sob, leaning over toward Splinter as she practically fell against him, burying her head into his chest and wrapping her thin arms around his middle.

Splinter’s reaction was immediate, his paws flying to both her head and back as he held her tightly, as if she’d meet the same fate as his sons if he were to let go.

“My child..” He whispered hoarsely, squeezing his tear-filled eyes shut. 

April could feel Splinter’s body shaking with exhaustion, rage, and just pure sadness as she closed her eyes, her arms still wrapped around the rat’s torso.

“I’m so sorry, Master Splinter..” She croaked, voice splitting in two. “I-I’m so..I-“

He shushed her, rubbing his paw across her head as his emotions began to swirl within him.

“You have nothing to apologize for, my dear,” He replied shakily. “Absolutely nothing. This was not your doing.”

April sniffled, tightening her grip.

Hours later, the 3 of them had gathered all of the brothers’ bodies and had buried each and every one of them at April’s old farmhouse. Each of their weapons lay on their graves.

April walked over to Donnie’s, feeling her heart shatter into millions of pieces as she fell to her knees, sobbing.

“I’m so sorry, Donnie..”

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tombstone, laughing slightly to herself at remembering Donnie’s usual, extremely out of it reaction.

But now he was gone.

“I love you, Donnie..”

She felt a gentle paw on her shoulder and looked up, brows furrowing as she saw Splinter smiling sadly down at her.

“They are in a safer place now,” He assured her. 

She sighed. “Shredder’s finally gone..his henchman have all..disappeared..”

“I wish they were here to celebrate with us..Mikey always knew how to make the best parties.”

“As do I, my child,” Splinter replied. “Michelangelo most definitely did have a way with celebrations.”

“This just isn’t fair..” April said, pounding her fist into the ground.

“In life, nothing treats you fairly,” Splinter said, gazing up toward the darkening sky. “Though, the most weakest parts of one’s life are often their strongest. We will all get through this together.”

April lifted her head and looked up toward the stats in the sky. She noticed, faintly, how 4 of them shown brighter than the others. And she smiled, envisioning the 4 brothers smiling sadly down at them.

“Yeah..” She choked, lowering her head and closing her eyes. “We will.”


End file.
